The After-Party
by sunandm00n
Summary: Tessa and Will go home together after a party. AU, modern. M rated for a reason. Smutty goodness


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Set in modern day.**

I vigilantly closed the wooden front door of the unfamiliar house as I tiptoed silently up the stairs holding tightly onto a warm hand.

"My stairs turn," a voice, whispered into the darkness. I suppressed my giggle as I accidentally kicked the side of the staircase.  
"Shit," I muttered in alarm as suddenly the lights came on. My eyes had difficulty adjusting as I tried to focus on the blurry figure standing cross armed at the top of the staircase.

"What the hell are you doing Will?!" The soft but fierce voice roared angrily. I realised in embarrassment that she was dripping wet with only a white towel wrapped around her lower body, I awkwardly looked away concealing my blush.

"Sorry Charlotte," Will murmured drunkenly, "Oh, this is Tessa, she needed a place to stay. Is that okay?"

She rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah, Yeah, whatever Will, try not to stay out so late next time."  
"Night Charlotte." Will then pulled me down the foreign hallway to the last door on the right.

The walls of the room were covered with posters of local dj gigs and famous musicians and a momentous mixer sat on his table under a pile of dirty plates and tattered notebooks. I slowly sat on the foot of his bed as he fiddled with the lock of his door.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" He whispered shyly edging his way across the room towards me. It was a question he had asked several times throughout the night, I had previously answered ambiguously but this time the whiskey played me like a puppet. I swiftly stood back up and mashed my lips against his passionately as my hands explored his body. My fingers were lost under his white t-shirt as he gently pushed me backwards, placing himself between my legs as he lifted me up the bed until my head rested on a pillow. I boldly pulled his shirt off as his tongue found the nape of my neck. I moaned softly as I felt the warmth of his stomach pressed against mine.

"Fuck," he groaned ardently as he quickly pulled off my mid-drift top. I gallantly stroked down his stomach as he reached to unclasp my red lacy bra. He sighed in approbation as my breasts became exposed to him; I smiled timidly as he fervently kissed down my neck to my chest.

A silent sigh of ecstasy escaped my open mouth as his hands cunningly slid under my skirt to my most private spot. I felt as a finger entered me, eliciting soft moans, he silenced me with his lips as he continued to work his fingers.

"Do… you… want… to… fuck?" He panted hungrily as his piercing icy blue eyes begged for more.  
"Do you have a condom?" I whispered bashfully quickly looking away.  
"Yeah," he puffed, pulling himself off me quickly opening the second draw of his bedside table. He pulled out a small square of foil and threw it onto the bed.

In a spur of aplomb I pulled his face towards mine and feverishly kissed him. My entire body was on fire as I felt him remove the last articles of clothing on my body. Passion filled my mind, dissolving any trepidation or ignominy. I was hungry, I had been starved of passion.

"Are you sure?" He whispered as I moved to unbuckle his pants.

I nodded assertively as I gracefully slid his pants down. Fervency possessed me as I leaned down and wrapped my tongue around his erection.

"Oh god," He moaned as he stoked my cheek, "Fuck Tessa I need you right now."

He didn't have to say it twice; I leaned backwards placing my legs on either side of his body as he vehemently fiddled with the condom. He lifted my knees as pulled my body towards him.

He gave me a devilish grin as his blue eyes twinkled in the dim light of the room as he rubbed his dick up and down my slit, "Are you ready?"

I nodded as he filled me.

He roughly pounded into me as my head bashed against his bedhead surely waking up the rest of the student housing. He muffled my moans with passionate kisses as he continued his steady pace. It wasn't long before my body couldn't handle it anymore, I dug my nails into his back as waves of pleasure rocked my body as I came.

I opened one eye as I felt the arms around me shift position. Will was in a deep slumber, breathing deeply as his chest rose and fell. Responding to my sudden movement his eyes unexpectedly met mine. He pulled me closer to him, crushing my body against his. I held back a grin as I felt his hardness against my thigh; I playfully shifted my leg up and down. However, he didn't find it funny. He firmly crashed his lips against mine as he moved his body between my legs. Our tongues were at war as we explored each other's bodies.

"Do you want to?" He moaned in my ear.

"Yes." I whispered soberly as I laid back down waiting for him to get a condom.

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as he rubbed his member mischievously between my legs. Irritated, I pulled his body towards me. It took all my self control to not scream at the feeling of being completed, to be connected to another body in the most intimate way possible. He thrusted zealously as I left my own secret message declaring my passion on his neck.

Seconds, minutes or hours of ardent panting and stroking passed before he spoke again.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." He gasped as he sped up his pace. "Ahh, shit." My eyes fluttered in exhilaration as my nails dug into his back. He pressed his lips against mine again as we both experienced a feeling of complete rapture.

He collapsed on top of me as I stroked his back lasciviously. The chirping birds acted as a lullaby, Will placed a soft kiss on my forehead as sleep crept over me.


End file.
